PPGZ: Secret Around the Corner
by Best Friend of the Green
Summary: It have been fifteen years since Kaoru left Tokoyo. She wanted to take her two children back to meet their father, Butch, but she is too scared to go back and face her friends and family. But her twins found out that their father is still alive and asked her to take them back and meet him. What will happen when the secret comes out, read and find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's 10.00pm now

A raven haired girl walked towards her computer and switched it on, she went on her Facebook and looked at the updates.

_Kaoru? Are you there?_

The girl named Kaoru went into chat and looked at the massage she just received.

_Kaoru where are you? I know you are there. Miyako and I have been sending messages to you please reply._

Water started to form in Kaoru's eyes and said to her friend in her heart _I did Momoko, I looked at every massage that you two have sent_

_Kaoru please it have been fifteen years since you left, at lease tell us why have you left maybe we can help_

A tear escaped Kaoru's eyes at the mention of the sudden leaving fifteen years ago.

_Flashback_

_Kaoru was in her room backing her bag ready to leave Tokoyo to somewhere her friends and family won't find her._

_Something bad have happened. She is going to have babies which is twins and she is only sixteen and worst of all the babies father is Butch. This will be a secret she will have to keep._

knock knock

_Kaoru flinched and quickly pulled her bag under her bed. "Come in."_

_Shou, Kaoru's little brother walked in. "Your making a lot of noise nee-chan." He said while rubbing his eyes._

_"Ok sorry now go back to sleep." Kaoru said pointing to the door._

_Shou looked and his sister and wined, "But I had bad dream that you dissapered and left for a long time, so I want to check that you are safe."_

_Kaoru felt guilty and sadness stabbed her heart, she went over to her brother and hugged him. "I'm here and don't worry if I dissapear, I am the strongest girl in the world remember?" She said trying to sound cheerful _But want you dreamed is about to happen my little brother, I'm sorry _She thought while rubbing his back and shutting her eyes not allowing tears to come out._

_She lead her little brother to his room and helped him into bed. "Ok you can sleep now and remember you don't need to worry about me because I can take care of myself, ok?"_

_"Ok." Shou said his eyes half closed._

_Kaoru whispered, "Good night Shou, I love you Always."_

_"I love you too." he said as his eyes closed._

_Kaoru's eyes stared to water and she kissed his forehead gently. Shou smiled and went to sleep._

_Unable to hold back the tears she ran back to her room and tore a page from her exam pad and wrote a letter for her family and friends while she sobbed quietly. When she was done she grabbed her bag and went downstairs guiety, she closed the door behind her and looked at her house for the last time._

_She ran down the streets to the ships and went on one, she dosen't know where this ship is going but it dosen't care as lot as she is somewhere far from Tokoyo._

_The ship soon took off and stream of dawn light peeked over the mountains._

_She looked at her beloved city the last time and closed her eyes _Good bye Tokoyo, mother, father, Dai, Shou _thinking of the names of the people she loved made her want to scream in pain _Good bye Momoko, Miyako, Professre, Ken and Peach, Boomer and Brick

_She opened her eyes and looked at the direction of the Rowdyruff's house _Good bye Butch, I will always remember you and the others

_End of flashback_

Kaoru wipped away the tears that came out of her eyes and looked at the picture-frame by her bedside. A photo of a summer vacation at the beach with her friends, Momoko and Miyako is both holding one of her arm: Momoko is a girl with long orange hair that reached the back of her knees and she keeps it in a high pony-tail she usually wear pink clothes and she loves sweet and hot looking boys but since she started dating with Brick her crazy attitude had dissapeared and is a pink member of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Miyako is a kind and polight girl with blond cruled hair which she always tie into two pony-tails, she is very populer in school and all the boys loves her but they were all turned down because Boomer became her boyfriend, she is a blue member of the Powerpuff girls Z. They must look different after all these years although they haven't change their facebook image.

Another frame stood next to it is a photo of the Rowdyruff Boys, they turned good and fought crime with us and we started dating them and we dated for three years and I left, they must be worried sick but I hope the letter I left will help to calm them.

_Kaoru Momoko told me you were online_

Kaoru saw Miyako have logged on, she longed to type back a massage but how can she explain why she left.

_Kaoru please come back, your familly missed you, we missed you! _Momoko type back

Miyako - _Kaoru-san please at least tell us how are you and are you living with anyone that can take care of you_

Momoko - _And are you living with anyone that can take care of you_

Kaoru switched off her computer, ran to her bed and burried her face in her pillow _No I can never tell you guys I'm sorry_


	2. Characters

Characters

**Kaoru Mastubara**

A girl with raven hair that reaches mid-back (or better said tomboy) Her eyes is lame green. She is Buttercup the green member of Powerpuff Girls Z and is the toughest one of them, known as Powered Buttercup. She is sort-tempered, good athletic, strong and never backs down. She wears jeans or pants and don't really wear dresses or skirts. She left Tokoyo fifteen years ago when she was fourteen.

**Soyaki Mastubara**

Kaoru's fourteen years old son. He have spicky dark raven hair and dark green-gray eyes. Good at sport, schoolwork, fighting and learning. Have secret powers that came from both his parents, most from his father Butch. Is the opposite of his twin sister, Yahiru: clam, easygoing, respectful, fast learner and smart. Don't really hang out with friends like Yahiru, he likes reading in his room.

**Yahiru Mastubara**

Kaoru's fourteen years old daughter. Have long raven hair that reaches her legs and have pale lame green eyes, rarely wears skirts. Popular girl in school, and brilliant at athletic. Not fond in schoolwork and learning, is very impatient and stubborn. Have secret power came from both her parents, most from her mother. Born after her twin brother, Soyaki, so is younger than him. Loves to hang out with her friends.

**Butch Jojo**

Father to Soyaki and Yahiru. He have dark spicky raven hair and covered his right eye. Determine, strong, good fighter and feared by all people – including his brothers – when he is angered. The strongest of the RowdyRuff Boys Z and is the green member of the group. He is usually the most active of his brothers but now is the quietest after Kaoru left, and colder in heart. Younger brother of Brick and older brother to Boomer.

**Momoko Akatsutsumi**

A girl with long orange hair that's tied into a high ponytail, her eyes is the colour of cherry pink. Pink member of the Powerpuff Girls Z, leader of PPGZ, known as Hyper Blossem. Sometimes a little bossy, good leadership, and clever. Best friends with Kaoru and Miyako since middle school.

**Miyako Gotokuji**

A girl with curled bond hair that's tied into two high ponytails and reaches her waist, have ocean light blue eyes. Polite, caring, cheerful and open hearted. Blue member of the Powerpuff Girls Z, the most loving member of the group, known as Rolling Bubbles. Best friends with Momoko and Kaoru since middle school. She loves animals and is able to communicate with them.

**Brick Jojo**

A boy with orange spicky hair and always wearing a red cap, he has dark ruby eyes. Quick-thinking, clever and easy stirred up. Leader of Rowdyruff Boys Z and red member of the group. Kaoru is like a sister to him. Older brother to Butch and Boomer.

**Boomer Jojo**

A boy with blond spicky hair that is neatly parted to two sides, he have dark blue eyes. Warm-hearted, caring, brother love, would do anything to make Miyako happy. Blue member of the Rowdyruff Boys Z and the gentlest of his brothers. Younger brother of Brick and Butch. Kaoru is like a sister to him. Like Miyako, Boomer is able to communicate with animals.

**Other characters…**

**Professor Utonium- **Professor is like a second father to the puffs and ruffs

**Ken Utonium- **Professor's eight-year-old son, helps his father in his lab all the time. Treats the Rowdyruff like his older brothers.

**Poochi- **Ken's pet robot dog who was also affected by a white Chemical Z ray, gaining the ability to talk.

**Kaoru's family:**

**Dad- Tokio Matsubara **(professional wrestler)

**Mother- Mitsuko Matsubara**

**Older brother- Dai Matsubara**

**Younger brother- Shou Matsubara**

**Momoko's family:**

**Mom- name unknown**

**Dad- name unknown**

**Little sister- Kuriko Akatsutsumi**

**Miyako's family:**

**Grandmother- Kiyoko Gotokuji**

**Mojo Jojo- **Created the Rowdyruff boys. But the boys soon left him and now lives with the Professor in his lab.


	3. Chapter 1: Forget?

Chapter 1

Miyako's POV:

I stared out the window at the night sky, Kaoru just logged off facebook and was clear enough that she _was_ on. It has been such a long time since we last sat togther in the lab and chatted about all sort of stuffs and I do miss those times. It felt like there is something missing without her, like a fashion show without coloured lights. She use to fight with Momoko about who is the leader and that always made the place sound cheerful. But worst of all we lost the toughest member of our group. Mojo Jojo always made fun of that and made Butch very angry, he always fighted Mojo alone if something like that happened.

Momoko - _Mi_y_ako_,_ Kaoru left_

_I know_

Momoko - _She was on right?_

_Yes_

... did not reply ...

_Momoko-san?_

Momoko - _Yes, I'm here_

_I miss her_

Momoko - _I know, me too_

My eyes started to water. Even Kaoru is a tomboy she did get along with us although she didn't like it the first time Powerpuff Girls Z was born but she actually cared for us more than she looks. A strong bond grew between us ever since.

I heard my granmother called me down stairs.

_Bye Momoko my granny is calling me_

Momoko - _Ok no problem (^.^) b_

I smiled at the thombs up she gave me and dashed downstairs to my granmother. She was at the door.

"I here granny," I said walking towards her.

She turned around and smiled. "You need some fresh air, you've been in the room for the whole day so I called Boomer to go for a walk with you."

I broke into a smile at the mention if person I loved. My granny stepped aside, I ran up to Boomer and gave him a hug.

"Take care of her," my granny said. Boomer nodded and she walked inside.

Boomer took my hand and we walked to the park. I sighed softly at the sight of the park that I meet my first love, Takaaki. I loved him for a long time and I thought he did the same but saddly he didn't feel the same way for me than for a girl named Remiku. She's a girl with ocean-green hair and dark yellow eyes. Takaaki said she was the most populer girl in her school and the hospital and she used to visit him, he also said he feels happy around her and asked if I can help him make her his girlfriend. I was heart-broken and ran into Boomer on my way home, he was nice to me and I started to date him ever since.

"It's not like you to lock yourself up in the room," Boomer said. I looked up at his deep blue eyes. "Thinking of Kaoru?"

I nodded and looked at the ground, I heard him sigh. "You must stop thinking about her Miyako."

My eyes widen and I stared at him. "But she's my friend." I said, I could see sadness filled his eyes and something I didn't expected, anger.

"Kaoru is my friend Boomer, how can you tell me to forget about her!" I tried not to yell but he can still hear anger edged in my voice.

He frowned. "She's a friend fifteen years ago not now, have she even replied your massages?"

...

"No she haven't, if she have replied then it's fine but there were no words from her every since that day she left. Stop thinking about her and you will feel better. Maybe she have already forgotten about us. She might even be dead after this long time with no information from her!" He said in a loud voice.

I glared at him. Kaoru have been treating the ruffs like her own brothers and now Boomer is telling me to forget about her and said she might be dead and all these nonsense.

"How do you know for sure that she is dead and tell you what? she's not because Momoko and I saw her went on Facebook just now, we usually go on but didn't talk maybe she have a reason and she haven't forgotten us!" I yelled. Thank goodness the park was empty.

"How do you know?" He growled.

"Because every time I ask her where she is and how is she, she would log-off and I can't believe that you are telling me all this, Kaoru treated you like her brother and now?," I hissed, without a reply turned around and stomped away.

_I will never forget you Kaoru-san don't worry_


	4. Chapter 2: Twins

Chapter 2

Kaoru's POV:

"Yahiru hurry up!" I called upstairs.

"She overslept again." Soyaki said as he ate another spoonful of cereal.

I sighed. Yahiru is my daughter, it's not like her to go to bed late in the night but because this year she is fourteen years old and her friends just helped her sign up a Facebook of her own. She talked to her friend on it so offen now that most of the time she is in her a room and not downstairs talking with us like in the past. She is just like me, a tomboy but she still have long hair. She is also good in sports but not really brilliant in school work. There is also a group of boys that she would play with sometimes in break time but I don't worry that much because I know Soyaki will keep an eye on her even he says he don't care. Soyaki once told me that Yahiru is a popular girl in the school.

Yahiru dashed downstairs, still tieing her long raven hair that just reached her legs. "Sorry mom, I broke my alarm clock yetserday and forgot to tell you," she said while taking a piece of toast and took a huge bite, "Can you buy me a new one today, I don't want to rush again tomorrow." She said through a mouthfull of toast.

Soyaki have finished his cereal and was drinking orange juice. "This is the third alarm clock you broke this year. Adding up the ones you broke in the past, you could have bought the skate board you wanted."

Soyaki is born before Yahiru so is older than her but nowadays she don't actually call him nii-chan unless there is something she want from him or needs his help. Soyaki is more respectful than Yahiru and can stay calm if there is a need. He have more self-control than his sister and is brilliant at school work, sport and learning.

Yahiru glared at him. "Shut up!" She growled.

Soyaki shot back a glare. "Make me, kitty!" He hissed.

I can see Yahiru was about to launch at her brother but I slammed my hands on the table and gave them a glare that made them both flinch. "You are wasting your own time so hurry up!" I yelled and walked towards the stairs and before I went up I turned to them and said, "Five minutes on the car or walk to school ok." and with that I went upstairs to get my stuffs.

Yahiru's POV:

"This is all his fault" I hissed while putting my books in my bag. I looked out the window and narrowed my eyes. Soyaki was leaning against the car, reading a book. 'Nerd' I thought and walked towards the window to take a closer look, the book he was reading was our History text book.

"Yahiru, I'm leaving!"

"Coming!" I called and glanced at the clock. There were 10 minutes to get to school 'Why is she rushing?'

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs 'And why is Soyaki looking at History instead of the book that he bought' I thought 'Animal Ways no no Animal world?' I shook my hand to clear those unnecessary thoughts.

I jumped into the car and slammed the door shut.

"Yahiru!" My mom gave me glare before she turned around and drove to the direction of school. "I told you not to be so rough on the car!"

I rolled my eyes 'Here we go again' I thought and stared out the window.

"This car isn't mine remember?" She scolded, "This is a rented car."

"Then why don't you buy a car?" I murmured to myself but I'm sure my mom did hear it. I waited for her to shout at me but no reply came from her, I glanced at my mom and saw her eyes was half-closed and some emotion in it that I couldn't read. I took out my phone and start chatting with my friends.

We drove a while before Soyaki broke the silence.

"Hey Yahiru."

"What?" I snapped. My friend was telling me something nice before he broke in.

"I haven't seen you learn some History." He said and turned to me.

I looked at him with a frown on my face. "Why?"

He narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to me, I was about to slap him but the answer he gave me made me almost scream out loud.

"Remember the test today, that is counting half of our History percentage this term."

My eyes widen and looked at the text book next to him 'That's why he was looking at History, no learning History. Oh what must I do'

He sat back and crossed his arms. "You don't have to tell me any more. That face tells me that you haven't learned."

"Well Yahiru," my mom started, "This time you better get A or at least B. I was thinking that I'm taking you two to a Summer vacation this holiday and if only you get B or A. If you didn't you are going to stay behind and look after the house."

Soyaki looked interested. "That's fine with me."

"Yahiru?"

"I think so."

"Ok then thats it."

I saw my mom smirking and I got a feeling that something bad is going to happen.


	5. Chapter 3: Test & cheats

**Here is the chapter you've been waiting for so please enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Soyaki's POV:

I can see that Yahiru is going a big F on her test when she gets it back. As far as I tell that she have never got a B before so don't even say she could get A. I usually get A++ or A+.

Our mom dropped us by the gate and drove off without another word, well she is always like that. She is different from other mothers: she don't talk to my friends mom regularly, she never do makeups, I haven't seen her wearing a dress before, is a very hard person. There were once that a thief tried to grab her purse when she was buying fruits but I don't know how, she just beat the light out of him.

Yahiru greeted her friends by the gate and started to walk to class, I followed a few meters behind. I don't really walk close to my sister, only sometimes but even a few meters away I could still hear their conversation.

"So Yahiru did you learn for the test?" One of Yahiru's friend ask.

"Sadly no, I totally forgotten about it."

"Then your brother?" A blond girl asked.

"Do you think that nerd won't learn for a test that is counting a lot of marks?" She snorted. I narrowed my eyes '_I'm_ _not_ _a_ _nerd_'

We reached the class and went to our seats. My sister chatted with her friends a bit more and the bell rang. Our homeroom teacher gave us time to learn for our test then started with her lesson.

After the lesson...

I was sitting in my desk reading my book called 'Animal life'. I am interested in the ways animals live and I am an animal lover. Most of the classmates are still learning their History - including Yahiru. I shook my head 'They always learn the day before or didn't even learn'.

"I hope you don't fail this test Yahiru."

I looked up and saw my sister's friends were by her desk.

"Can I get some time to learn please?" She asked. Her friends nodded and left her desk.

I turned my attention back to my book and blocked out all the noises in the room. A few minutes passed and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Nii-san."

I slapped my forehead with my hand, there are obviously something my sister want from me. "What do you want baby sister."

I could feel Yahiru tense behind me but she won't do anytime to hurt me if she wants to get what she wanted.

She sat down in the empty seat next to me. "Can you help me with the test please?" she plead.

"Huh?"

"Can you help me with the test?" she repeated.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I can't help you now, there are only a few minutes before the test starts." I looked around and wispered, "Unless you want to cheat."

"Then help me with that please." She begged while pulling my shirt's end and swinging it from left to right.

"I can't help you with that or I will be cheating too," I said through bared teeth.

"Please I beg you, I also want to go on the vacation mom said and maybe we could even chose were we want to go!"

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment before I opened them and replied, "Fine, I will help you but you owe me and I'm only doing this because you are my sister Ok?"

She blinked gratefully and squeaked joyfully, "Yes yes, you are the best brother in the whole world!" She don't usually squeak unless I do something to save her, like just now.

Yahiru was looking around the class, maybe for someone but soon she got up and went to a boy that sat next to me, Len one of my friend. I narrowed my eyes and saw she talking to him and after a while she broke into a big smile and gave him a hug then ran back to me.

"He said that I could sit in his seat while the test is taking place."

My eyes widen and I asked, "You didn't tell him I'm going to help you, right?"

She laughed and whispered, "Of course not, even if I tell him I'm going to cheat he won't tell on me." I narrowed my eyes, Len have liked Yahiru for a long time now and only I know that and Yahiru is clearly aware that he is very nice to her.

Soon the bell rang and the teacher came in and handed out the tests.

I've learned well and finished with my test within a few minutes. I glanced around and quickly changed my test with Yahiru, she gave me a grateful look and pretend to write words on my paper. I quickly finished her test and I swapped back mine.

After some time the teacher told us to hand in if we are done, only a few of the student handed in and the rest is still struggling with the hard test. Once out of the class we headed to the dining room, break is starting in a few minutes.

"Now that I've helped you, I would like to be the one to choose where to go this holiday." I said to my sister.

Yahiru have a big smile on her face. "Oh you can choose where ever you want as long as it is a place nice!" She gave me a huge hug that almost squeezed all the air in my body.

Sometimes I wonder that is it my mom who have passed down this energy into us or is it my dad that I have never seen before, but mom sometimes talk about him and she said that he is a very strong and prideful person.

I saw Len standing a few steps away from the side of my eye. I turned to him and begged, "Can you help me get her off, I'll dye if she carries on hugging me."

"Sure." I can see that he is trying to hold back a laugh but soon he got Yahiru so that I could breath.

"You know, I rarely see Yahiru hug you. Did you do sometime to please her?" He said while we walked together to the dining room.

"You can say that." I replied.

"Well?"

"He helped me finish the test." Yahiru said before I could reply. I gave her a shocking glare which made her flinch and realize what she just said.

Len laughed and looked at me. "I know, I saw you swapping tests but I won't tell because I know you won't cheat unless there is a reason."

"Oh thank you my friend." I said in relief.

He turned to Yahiru and asked, "But why did you two do that?"

Yahiru explained about the vacation and Len nodded in understanding. "Well good luck if you really go on that trip."

"Thanks." She replied. We ate together at lunch and the rest of the day went by quickly.

A few days later...

"I'm going to hand out the test now so have some self-prepare." The teacher said and started to hand out the test to the students.

"Soyaki Matsubara."

"Yes." I went up, got my test and went back to my seat. I looked at my test and saw A+, as usual.

"Yahiru Matsubara."

"I'm here!" She shouted and ran up to get her test. She bit her lip and went back to her seat, not daring to look at her test.

I saw she slowly moved her finger away from her mark.

"Yes I got A!" She jumped up and yelled.

"Yes miss Matsubara you really studied for this one but can you sit down so I could hand out the other tests, please?" The teacher asked polightly but her eyes sparkled with amusement.

I slapped my forhead with one hand. Everyone bursted out laughed while Yahiru sat down happily, not even a bit embarrassed but I could feel the embarrassment even I'm not the one who yelled in front of the class.

Later that night...

I sat down next to my mom while she looked at my test, Yahiru sat restlessly on her other side while holding her test and waiting for our mom to see hers.

"Good as always Soyaki, I'm very happy with your mark." My mom said proudly, I felt a rush of joy by the comment.

"And my test!" Yahiru handed the page over.

Mom looked at the mark and gave Yahiru a doubtful look. "Did you really write this test or did you coped it from someone?" Although the question was sharp, I could still hear a playful tone in it.

"Come on, I got the mark you hoped for." I gave her small nod. She chose her words carefully without lying because she isn't giving mom a straight answer.

"Well seems like you _are_ going on a vacation after all." she said, "Were do you want to go then?"

Yahiru looked at me and tipped her head to one side. "We will think about it." I replied quickly.

"Very well then." she stood up and walked towards the door. "Tell me after you've decided, I'm going out quickly."

"Then where do you want to go?" Yahiru asked when my mom went out the door.

"Let m think about it." I said and walked to my room.

I laid down on my bed and thought for a bit _Mom hardly take us on vacations, this time I must choose a place were we could enjoy and never forget about this trip._

**Finally done, sorry if you've waited for so long. I will make the next chapter as soon as I can, my mom is very sharp these days so I didn't really have time this weekend and maybe next weekend. So please be patient but please review so long, I really would really really really REALLY... appreciate just one review from you.**

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 4: Secret

**Answer to reviews:**

**Mystical Raven-** Oh I don't know which review I should answer, so many but I'm really happy you liked it. When I was typing the prologue I was crying too XP. You can spell their names like So-ya-ki and Ya-hi-ru. I don't brake alarm-clock I just don't change their batteries.

**StarAF938**- No, I think I AM taking a bit long on this chapter, It's not long but hope you like it.

**Startails- **Here is chapter 4!

**Lunapok- **There's the next part if you say it that way.

**Artic Queen- **Sorry for taking so long

**Cure muse xxx-** Chapter 4 with cherry on top :D

**13CCmoneyCC13- **I present you chapter 4 that you want to see

**I Know- **That's a long review you gave me :D

**The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z:** Enjoy! Short but hope you like it

**alycat63- **Thanks

**Tell me if I miss you out**

Chapter 4

Soyaki's POV:

"Mother?" I called.

...no reply...

I walked upstairs and called again, "Mother are you in there?"

...no reply...

I peered around the corner and stared at her room door.

"Mom are you ok?"

...still no reply...

I walked up to her door and leaned my ear against the smooth wooden door.

...silence...

I opened the door slowly, scared if I wake her from her sleep. I would be dead if that's the next thing I know.

I stood in the doorway. The room was empty.

_'Strange, I never saw her leaving the room.'_ I thought, I was sitting in the living room all morning and never saw her coming downstairs.

I walked to the window and peered out, the car is still there.

I struggled and started to walk out the room. '_Maybe out for a walk, nothing will happen to her.'_

Something caught my eye at the far corner of the room.

The computer was still on. I walked over and saw my mother's Facebook still on.

I was about to switch off but a message came on.

I looked at the name, _Miyako Gotokuji._

I frowned and started to read the message, I know I'm not suppose to read my mom's messages but the name was making me curious.

Miyako-_ Kaoru-san I'm begging you please reply_

I scratched the back of my head and rested both hands on the keyboard but hesitated.

Miyako- _Boomer was telling me to forget about you and Momoko said Brick told her the same thing_

I bit my bottom lip and stared hard at the screen, I have never heard of these names and mom never mentioned these names.

Miyako- _Why are you hiding for all these FIFTEEN YEARS, is there any reasons that you can't even tell your two best friends since mid school?!_

My eyes widened. _'Fifteen years? Hiding? Mom never had best friends, what is she talking about?'_

Miyako- _I guess Boomer is right, maybe you don't want us to be friends any more_

My heart lunched, somehow I know mom is very important to this girl named Miyako - and Momoko.

I was about to type something but she logged off before I could even press a key.

I growled and clicked into Miyako Gotokuji's profile.

I eyes widen when I started to read all the massages she sended to my mom.

_Kaoru your mom is really worried about you_

_Why did you leave?_

_Butch is still heartbroken even after all these years_

_Momoko is starting to losing hope please reply_

I went into my mom's profile and started to look for interesting things, and found some of her friends.

_Kaoru's Profile_

Friends: _Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji, Butch Jojo, Brick Jojo, Boomer Jojo..._

Family: _Tokio Matsubara, Mitsuko Matsubara, Dai Matsubara, Shou Matsubara_

_Born in Tokyo, capital of Japan_

I even went to look at some of her photos. They were all photos of my mom when she's younger.

While I'm sitting here I couldn't help feeling uneasy about finding so much secrets that my mom have been hiding from Yahiru and I.

I narrowed my eyes as I gazed at her photos, most of them is taken with Miyako and Momoko but there were quiet a lot that is taken with a raven-haired boy.

I wanted to find out more of these secrets - even I'm not suppose to.

I moved the mouse and was about to go back to my mom's profile when...

"I'm back!"

I heart skipped a beat. _'Holy crap!'_ I though and stared at the door in horror.

**I'm so sorry for taking this long, I was busy with my other story called 'PPGZ: Enter The World Of Beast Spirits' if you guys don't mind you can go and check it out.**

**Kaoru is back and will she catch Soyaki sneaking in her room?**

**You can never tell... **


	7. Chapter 5: Hide!

**Answer to reviews:**

**Lunapok-** I won't hide if I were you, hiding in Kaoru's room will be the worst idea :D

**Startails- **This chapter is longer, hope you like it

**Mystical Raven- **Here is the next chapter, I managed to finished it quickly

Chapter 5

Soyaki's POV:

_'Holy crap'_

I stared at the door in horror.

"Soyaki! Yahiru!"

Panic started to rise in me as I looked around the room for a hiding place.

"Hey Yahiru I hope you are out of bed by now!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

Footsteps thundered on the stairs. "Ya I'm awake, where did you go?"

_'Yes, she will buy me some time.' _I thought and started to search for a hiding place. Yahiru can be useful at times like this.

Not in the closet defiantly. Not under the bed or I'll sneeze and blow my cover.

_'Damn, mom's room don't have any hiding places.'_ I thought and stared at the door, I took a deep breath. _'I'll have to make a run for this.'_

Footsteps walked up the stairs.

"Mom please take me to Loren's house, everyone is there and I'm bored plus I'm missing out a lot of fun" Yahiru's pleasing voice echoed down the hallway.

"Walk there by yourself, I don't have time."

_'Oh this is bad, really really bad.' _I stepped away from the door.

"Where's your brother, Yahiru?"

"Don't know."

Their voice is really close now.

Suddenly a soft breeze blew the back of my head.

I turned around and saw the window is opened slightly. An idea flashed into my mind like lightning.

The doorknob turned.

I made a run to the window, everything seems to move in slow motion.

I swung opened the window, while the door parted slowly.

My mother's voice clear behind me.

I lunged out the window into the tree beside the house and dodged around to the other side out of view, ducking branches as I passed.

"Mother please!" Yahiru's voice sounded inside the room.

"No."

I panted and peered around the trunk of the tree. My heart thundered in my chest.

My eyes widen, mom was walking towards the window. Will she relies the window isn't suppose to be opened?

I hold my breath as she stood at the window and stared out through narrowed eyes.

"Soyaki."

My heart seem to stop as I sighed in defeat, I was about to reply but my mom carried on.

"Ask him to take you to Loren's house."

"Why him?" Yahiru Complained.

"He is more responsible than you."

"But then he'll have to stay there with me till i come back!" She argued.

I silently sighed in relief.

"Ask him if you want to go, I have to go out now." Mom said and walked out the door.

Yahiru was about to follow her but stopped when I accidentally snapped off a small branch.

Yahiru was about at call mom but I quickly called softly.

"Yahiru it's me!" I whispered.

"Soyaki?" she walked to the window and peered out. "What are you doing there?"

The engine of the car started.

I press against the tree while the car drove pass.

"Soyaki! What in the world are you doing there!" Yahiru called when the car drove out of sight.

I scrambled around the trunk and jumped into the house, landing gracefully on my feet and faced my sister.

Her hands was on her hip as she frowned at me. "Where you sneaking in mom's room?"

I sighed and started to explain to her, there is no need to hide anything from my sister, I know she will keep quiet. Even she have changed in the pass few years, she still respects me deep in her heart and I know I can trust her.

When I was finished she stared at me in horror. "You know if mom catches you, you are as good as dead."

I nodded.

But the disbelief in her eyes died away quickly and replaced by curiosity, interest and something amazing, 'thoughtfulness'.

"So mom have secrets."

I nodded. "And seems like she use to live in Tokyo."

Yahiru suddenly looked at me with round shining eyes. "Does this mean our father could be in Tokyo?"

I blinked. "He might."

"Then why don't we ask mom?"

"No! You can't or we will _both_ be pudding for the street dogs!"

She nodded and sighed sadly. "I always want to know who our father was." She whispered.

Sympathy and understanding swept through me. I gave her a brief huge and herded her towards the door.

"I promise I'll find out more things," I said.

"But how? You got those information on mom's Facebook. She logged off just now, unless you are going to asked her personally." she argued.

I smiled at her. "I think it's time I use my knowledge."

She frowned.

"I'll use my laptop and brake her password."

Her eyes twinkled and nodded. "I want to look while you do that."

I chuckled. "Sure but before that didn't you want to go to Loren's house?"

She nodded and started to pull me towards the door.

"Come on then you lazy nerd."

I smiled and walked towards the door with Yahiru by my side.

**There, done with this chapter.**

**Soyaki is safe and is going to take another dangerous step.**

**Will he be able to brake Kaoru's password.**

**Will the next chapter unfold another secret or will it bring another exciting adventure for Kaoru's twins?**

**Find out soon...**


	8. Chapter 6: Lunchtime

**Answer to reviews:**

**Gragra- **here is die next chap. I'm typing other stories so I can't really rush this you know

**Startails- **Well not really easy with three stories to type hey (^_^)

**Cure muse xxx- **Sometimes I get bored with typing one story so I type others, now I'm busy with three stories and I take turns writing them – all three of them in progress. Another on Kaoru called 'PPGZ: The Living Ghost' you can check it out if you want

** - **Hehe nothing can stop Kaoru's child

**CuroLavaJewel- **haha here is the next chapter but you'll have to be patient in the future. I'm busy with three stories at the same time so

**Guest (message from 'PPGZ: The Living Ghost)- **^.^ don't worry the chapters will come out in time, I won't stop at this rate besides reviews encourages me to write more chapters

Chapter 6: Lunchtime

Soyaki's POV:

I sat at a table under a tree with my laptop on the table. The sandwich I bought was next to the laptop untouched.

I cupped my hands over my mouth and rested my elbows on the table.

My mom's password is hell lot harder to break than I thought.

I've tried a few times already.

They ask question that I don't know like showing a picture of a person and answer his/her name and I never seen them before – how could I know any of my mom's friend. Or they ask where some of her friends live.

I got some of them right like: Mom's elder brother's name or where she lived etc. – and of course I typed Japan.

I sighed and crossed my arms and rested my head on them.

My mind drifted away back to the messages Miyako sent.

_Why are you hiding for all these FIFTEEN YEARS, is there any reasons that you can't even tell your two best friends since mid school?!_

_Momoko is starting to lose hope please reply_

_Butch is still heartbroken even after all these years_

"Soyaki!" a faint call sounded far away

I lifted my head and looked around no one was waving or coming towards me.

I putted my head back down on my arms.

_Born in Tokyo, capital of Japan_

"Soyaki!"

I ignored it.

_Family: Tokio Matsubara, Mitsuko Matsubara, Dai Matsubara, Shou Matsubara_

"Soyaki!"

I growled and lifted my head, still no one in sight.

"Soyaki!" a shout rang next to my ear.

I flinched and slammed down my laptop. I turned to see Yahiru standing right behind me with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh sorry did I scare you onii-sama." Yahiru said in a baby voice. She putted her tray next to my laptop and sat down on my left side.

"Hey sit down, my brother won't eat you." Yahiru said to two of her friends that was standing a few steps away and I only noticed now.

I blinked and recognized them. The blond one was Clorisa and the black-haired one was Ninaru.

**Note: I'm not good in names and I want names that's not used by many people like Kelly, Suzie etc.**

They nodded and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Hi Matsubara-kun." They greeted shyly.

I took little self-control and successfully not to roll my eyes at them.

The way they act around me easily shows that they like me, not boasting but am I that attractive?

"Yahiru-san rarely sits with you." Ninaru said.

I smirked and answered, "Ya maybe I got something she wants."

She blushed and looked away, this time I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I left a nudge on my right side.

"Hey don't be mean, they have crush on you, you know." I heard Len's voice whispered in my ear.

I gave him a hard shove.

"Ow!" Len hissed and rubbed his arm, "Do you even realize that you are strong?"

I narrowed my eyes playfully and shoved him again but not as hard as the one just now.

I ignored Clorisa and Ninaru's gaze and opened my laptop.

"So what mysterious are you up too again?" Len asked and peered at my screen.

"Auh nothing." I murmured and shut down my laptop properly and started to eat my lunch.

"Hey, Len nii-san!"

I looked up and saw Len's little sister – who is one year younger than us – walking up to us.

I sighed. _'What's wrong today, I don't usually get so much company.'_

"What do you want, Kirome?" Len asked.

"Nothing just chill out with you guys." Kirome said and sat down opposite her brother.

I sighed again.

Yahiru chuckled and whispered, "First time with so many people right?"

I nodded and took another bite of my sandwich.

"You'll get used to it." Len said, overhearing Yahiru's words.

I smirked and punched his arm.

"Ouch! Easy there man."

I laughed and went back to eating my lunch.

Normal POV:

A female and male stood on top of the school's roof looking down at the students.

"Soyaki Matsubara and Yahiru Mastubara!" The female spat.

"Hey calm down, those two didn't do anything to you, why are you so stirred up when you see them?" the male smoothed.

"Ha if I'm going to answer that question then I'll first cut you into pieces. You know better than anyone why I hate those two!" the female shouted at the male.

"Well what are you going to do? Glaring at them won't make them disappear."

The female smirked and crossed her arms. "Well kill them will be a good idea."

The male's eyes widen. "Are kidding right? Their mother is Kaoru Mastubara, the toughest Powerpuff of the three. I'd rather just give them some scratches."

"Are you scared of that bitch?! Or those two brats?" the female growled, "There is two of us no five, add our children to that."

"Are you really going to let our children fight them?" the male gasped.

The female grabbed the male's collar. "Are you saying I haven't trained my children how to fight?"

The male narrowed his eyes. "That's not the point."

The female released him and walked along the roof top. "Beside Kaoru didn't even train them. They don't even know their mother is a superhero or maybe _was _a superhero she left Tokyo long ago and now only Blossom and Bubbles fight crime now."

"And we wouldn't know Kaoru was Buttercup until they both disappeared at the same time and when we spotted Miyako transforming behind the park." The male murmured.

The female swung around and faced him. "Miyako is too careless and thanks to me we found out she lived here!"

"You were spying them ever since we found them! What's the whole point?!" The male demanded.

The female's eyes blazed. "I told you this countless times, revenge!"

"You're taking your revenge on Kaoru's children, why in heavens do you want to do that? And why do you still want revenge after this long time?" the male hissed.

The female smiled and mocked, "Are you asking me to forget about what Kaoru did? Or are you still too soft on her?"

The male flinched and looked away. "Then why not ask Butch why he chose Kaoru over you?"

The female growled and slapped him. "Are you saying it was Butch's fault?!"

The male glared back and growled, "Why wasn't it?"

"Why is it?"

The male sighed. "This is going in circles." He looked back at the group of students. "Soyaki is a clever child and his friends there are also a problem."

The female followed his gaze and snorted, "Like as if those girls will get in our way."

The male gave the female a hard stare. "No the blond and black-haired, I mean that brown-haired girl and boy."

**Note: Len have dark brown hair and dark purple eyes. Kirome have light brown hair and violet eyes.**

The female looked at them with no interest in her eyes. "What's wrong with those two?"

The male hissed with annoyance. "You take no notice of their friends, they could back them up!"

"And?"

"You really didn't realize a thing?"

"No! And what is that thing?!" the female snapped.

The male sighed. "They are Bunny's children."

"And what's wrong with that?" the female demanded.

The male sighed again and rolled his eyes. "She's a lost Powerpuff."

The female raised an eyebrow. "Lost Powerpuff?"

**Note: I made that up **

The male nodded. "When the white Z rays shot out there were seven but one got divided and the rays became eight, and one of the rays shot out further from Tokyo and shot a girl named Mitsuba Jushimono and known as Hopping Bunny."

The female smirked. "Then this will be more fun."

The male half-closed his eyes and sighed, "As you wish."

**Haha done.**

**Will Soyaki break the password?**

**And who is the male and female? Can you guess?**

**Review… review… review…**


	9. Chapter 7: Shopping or fighting?

**Answer to reviews:**

**Lunapok- **:P not telling you

**Artic Queen- **Maybe I will use powered buttercup as the password but I never know

**Bubbles That Dance in the Sky- **Hey little sister you better not spill the bean

**Mystical Raven- **Soyaki will only break the password later but not in this one but in this one there's a fight

**The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z: **Sorry can't tell you who's the female and male but I think you know the answer already

**CuroLavaJewel- **hahaha here is chapter 7 where Soyaki and Yahiru got into a fight

**Guest- **they won't tell Kaoru to take them to meet Butch, Soyaki have other plans

**Tell me if I miss you out**

Chapter 7: Shopping or fighting?

Yahiru's POV:

_Beep…..beep….beep…beep..beep..beep.. beep.. beep.. beeeeeeeep_

_CRASH_

I pulled my pillow over my head and grunted.

I heard my phone vibrating, I grunted again and picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Yahiru!" I heard Clorisa voice. "Ninaru and I were planning on going to the mall, you coming?"

I was wide awake now. "Of course I'm coming!"

I heard her giggle then asked shyly, "Do your brother perhaps want to come?"

I frowned. "I'm not sure, wait I'll ask him."

I walked to Soyaki's room and knocked a few times.

"Come in!" an answer replied.

I opened the door and peered inside.

Soyaki was sitting by his desk with his laptop opened.

He turned his chair around and asked, "Yeah what's it this time."

I covered my phone over the speaker so Clorisa won't hear.

"We're going to the mall just now do you want to come with?"

He half-closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Ya sure."

I blinked in surprise and backed out the room.

"He said he'll come with." I told Clorisa once I closed the door.

"Ok see you guys then at 11.00am," she said cheerfully.

"Ok." And she hung up.

Soyaki's POV:

I walked down the street with my hand in my pocket, Yahiru were a few steps ahead.

Mom was at work but she won't mind if I go with Yahiru.

It was a sunny day and the warm rays of the sun made me sleepy.

I yawned and half-closed my eyes.

When we reached the mall Yahiru went to greet her friend while I looked around at the crowd of peoples.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Soyaki."

I turned and blinked when I saw Len standing next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

He just shrugged. "Ninaru phoned and asked Kirome and I to come with but I don't know why she asked _me_ to come."

I turned to see Kirome greeted Yahiru with a hug.

The girls took off to the cloths store.

I rolled my eyes and followed more slowly with Len.

"I shouldn't have came with." I muttered.

Len chuckled. "Why not?"

"I was hoping to buy something."

Len looked at me. "That's not the only reason right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Len grinned, "You're worried if something happened to Yahiru."

I narrowed my eyes. "Is it _me_ or is it _you _who is worried about Yahiru?"

He blushed and looked away. "I-I'm also worried about Kirome."

I smirked and nudged him. "Come on, they're not babies anymore. Beside Yahiru will be furious if she thinks I came along because I'm worried, she's not as weak as she looks, you know."

Len sigh and murmured, "I guess so."

We walked into the clothes shop and saw Kirome running up to us.

"Quick you two can see which cloths are better!" she said and pulled us to the others. I grunted.

"Len nii-san, which one do you think?" Kirome said and held up two purple dresses.

Len pointed at one and she immediately went into the changing room.

"Soyaki which one?"

I frowned and turned to look at the skirt and the jean Yahiru held.

I sighed. "Could you learn a bit respect from Kirome? And I though you don't like skirt and dresses."

"Hey!" Yahiru glared at me.

I sighed again and pointed at the jean. She frowned but went into the changing room anyway.

"I don't think you two still get along with each other." Len said as he walked up to me.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and looked at him. "Nope but a little bit better than before."

He smiled and we both waited for the girls to come out.

~~~~~~~~~~(^_^)~~~~~~~~~~(^o^)~~~~~~~~~~(^_^)~~~~~~~~~~

After half-an-hour the girls finally finished shopping clothes and now we are in the electrical store.

I walked around the shelves, trying to find what I'm looking for.

"Hey Soyaki what are you looking for?" Len asked as he walked up to me.

"Um… you know a kind of memory card that can connect two computers?"

Len blinked and gazed across the shelves. "Why do you want that?"

"I just need it."

Len nodded and took me to one of the rows full of different memory sticks.

Soon I found what I'm looking for.

I smirked as I looked at the two small cards in the box.

Len peered over my shoulder. "Why do you need it?"

"Sorry bro can't tell you at the moment." I patted his shoulder and walked off to find the girls.

~~~~~~~~~~(O_O)~~~~~~~~~~(X_X)~~~~~~~~~~(O_O)~~~~~~~~~~~~

I growled as my sister pulled me towards a stuffed-up toy store called 'Make-a-Bear Workshop', YES A STUFFED-UP TOY STORE!

Len seem willing to go but I DID NOT.

I stood as far from the group as I could.

I heard some older girls giggling. I shoved my hands deeper into my pocket.

"Those little ones are so cute." I heard one with short blonde hair whispered.

My ears grew hot.

"Soyaki!" Yahiru called and ran up to me.

_'Oh great heavens!'_

"What?!" I hissed.

Yahiru pointed at the rows of dolls. "Come on, those are all sooooo cute!" she squeaked and started to pull my arm.

"No!" I growled and shoved her away.

Yahiru just blinked and still have a big smile on her face.

The older girls giggled again.

"Those two raven-haired are adorable." The other with long pale-green hair said.

I felt my face heat up a little.

"Come on please come with me, pleasssssse!" Yahiru pleaded.

"All right, if that will shut you up!" I growled and walked with her to her friends but still stood a few steps away.

Len came and stood next to me.

I let out a long sigh and said to Len, "Now I really wish I'm not here."

Len grinned. "You'll be glad you came along sooner or later."

I grunted and waited for my _baby_ sister.

Yahiru's POV:

I looked at the rows of dolls that were not stuffed-up yet.

"Look!" Ninaru squeaked and pointed at an orange seahorse. "I'll buy that." And with that she called a worker and went off to stuff-up the doll.

"This is so cute!" Clorisa said and took a white rabbit and went off to stuff it up.

I stared after them then looked at a black Labrador with bright emerald eyes.

_'But I have to save some money.'_ I thought and sighed.

I heard footsteps. I turned and saw Soyaki standing next to me.

"Why don't you buy it?" he asked.

"Nah better save some money." I replied and took a step back.

Soyaki glanced at me then reached out and took the doll off the shelf.

"Here, go and stuff it up. I'll pay." He said and handed me the Labrador.

I blinked and took it, he turned away but I caught a glimpse of light blush on his cheeks.

I smiled and went off to my friends.

~~~~~~~~~~( . )~~~~~~~~~~($_$)~~~~~~~~~~( . )~~~~~~~~~~~

I hugged the Labrador Soyaki bought for me.

Len also bought Kirome a golden-tabby kitten.

We walked down the crowded street and rested in the park.

"Hey guys, there's an ice-cream parlor just around the corner, want some?" Ninaru said.

"I want some!" Kirome said.

"Me too." I added.

"Me three!" Clorisa squeaked and waved her right arm.

We stood up but Soyaki and Len stayed.

"We'll wait here." Len said. Soyaki looked exhausted.

"Do you want me to get the two of you some?" I asked.

"Thanks but I'm fine." Len said with a smile while Soyaki held out a hand and shook his head.

I nodded and went off with Kirome, Ninaru and Clorisa.

"The bubblegum mix is the best I tasted so far." Ninaru said as we turned the corner.

We chatted as the parlor came in view.

"Look there it is!" Ninaru said and pointed at the colourful ice-cream parlor.

As we walked closer to the parlor I heard loud laughing.

We turned to see a gang walking in our direction.

"I hope they will leave us alone." Clorisa whispered when one of the men pushed a child to the floor.

My heart fell when another man spotted us and said something to the one in the middle.

The one in the middle had round sunglasses and chains here and there, their leader I suppose.

They started walking towards us.

I felt Clorisa and Ninaru tremble beside me and Kirome tensed on my other side.

The gang stood in front us and eyed each one at a time.

The leader had a smudge look on his face.

I counted the number of people and there were eleven of them.

_'We won't be able to fight them off even I learned some fighting moves from mom.'_

The leader slowly walked around us.

When he stood in front of us again he grinned, showing his yellow teeth. "Hi darlings, want to hang out with us?"

"N-no thanks, w-w-we are supposed to go home now." Hinaru said.

One of the men raised an eyebrow. "So soon?"

"Yes my m-mom will be w-worried." Clorisa whispered and took a step back.

Without a warning, the gang surrounded us.

The leader stood in front of me. He looked at me up and down. It took everything in me to not send a punch in his face.

"What's your name babe?" he asked in a flirting tone.

Anger poured through my veins. "Don't you dare call me _babe_!" I growled threating.

His grin widen, "Why not babe?"

_'That's it! He picked the wrong girl to mess with!'_

I shot forward and punched squarely in the middle of his face and kneed hard in his stomach.

I was pulled away immediately and saw other men grabbed Clorisa, Hinaru and Kirome. Kirome tried to break free by another man went and helped and now two of them held her down.

The leader grunted and rubbed his bleeding nose.

He looked at me and waved his hand to his gang. "We'll take them with us."

Clorisa and Hinaru burst into tears while Kirome's eyes widen with horror.

I felt dread knocked the air out of me. Just then the only idea gave me hope.

I threw back my head and yowled at the top of my lungs, "SOYAKI, LEN!"

The gang laughed and the one holding me pulled my hair and mocked, "Who do you expect to hear that chick?"

Then they laughed louder.

Then I heard a low growl.

"Let them go!"

I turned and saw Soyaki and Len standing a few steps away, both of them were glaring and their eyes were as hard as stones.

"So the chick called her boyfriend huh?" another men mocked.

The leader grabbed me around the neck and held a knife close to my face.

Len took a step forward and a glimpse of panic flashed in Soyaki's eyes but it vanished in an instance.

"Take one step forward again and I'll kill this chick." The leader yelled.

Soyaki lowered his head and his hair shaded his eyes. Len's eyes widen as he took a step back.

"Yahiru."

I saw Kirome's eyes filled with fear and panic.

There were silence for a while but soon a chuckle filled the air.

My eyes widen with disbelief when Soyaki threw back his head and laughed.

The others were clearly as shocked as I am.

Soyaki smirked and gave the leader a cold stare. "Go ahead kill her and see if I care."

Fear swam through everywhere of my body, Soyaki's usual dark-green eyes seem darker than before and colder than ice. His voice seems different too harder and threating even just one word. This wasn't my brother I've grew up with.

The leader growled and lifted to knife. "As you wish."

I felt my heart stopped as the knife drew closer to my throat.

In a flash the leader was send into the wall.

Soyaki smirked as he stood next to me. I was froze to the spot and didn't even dare look at my brother.

Another two men charged at Soyaki, he swung his leg around and kicked them both into the ground.

Len shot forward and pulled the men away from his sister then helped Clorisa and Hinaru.

A fight broke out. Clorisa and Hinaru backed away but Kirome stayed and fought back to back with her brother.

I finally recovered from the shock and started to beat the jackasses who threatened us.

I saw Soyaki easily beat one men to another with swift strong strikes but they always got up and charged again, but soon they will back away.

I was kicked in the stomach as I was caught off-guard. I gasped and fell to my knees.

"No so though huh chick?"

I glared at the leader who kicked me but a green flash shot from the side and send the leader into the hard earth.

I turned to see Soyaki had a dark smirk on his face.

I shivered as I realized his eyes were darker than a second ago and it… even glowed.

He didn't even glance at me as he walked towards the leader calmly.

One man charged at Soyaki but Len blocked his path.

"Finish the leader off, Soyaki!" Len yelled and punched the attacker.

But Soyaki didn't seem to hear.

"So long weakly." Soyaki chuckled and raised a fist, somehow I saw green light glowing around his hand.

"No please let me go!" the leader begged, he seem to see the green light too.

Soyaki's eyes glowed dark green as his smirk widen.

"No!"

I ran up to my brother and stood between him and the leader.

"You can't kill!" I whispered as my eyes started to water.

His gazed at me with his glowing eyes.

Fear raised in me as I realized he didn't recognize me, all that shows in his eyes were the light of fight and kill. His aura was all black.

The leader got an opening and he fled, when the gang realized their leader have already ran they followed with terrified squeaks.

Soyaki's eyes glowed brighter as he glared at me.

Tears streamed down my face as I hugged him.

He flinched but relaxed a moment later.

I heard him sigh and I looked up.

His eyes were back to normal and were half-closed.

"Are you OK?" he asked. I nodded and hugged him tighter.

But fear still hung in my heart as I remembered the different person I saw just now: cold eyes that only shows the hunger of fights, the hard voice that could scare anything in the world, the strength that could even beat a full grown adult.

But I don't have to worry for now, no at the moment.

Normal POV:

"UH those little useless brats!" the female yelled on top of a nearby building from the group.

The male sighed. "Do you really think that gang with eleven people can take care of them?"

The female glared at the male. "Seems like we have no choice but to do it ourselves!"

The male narrowed his eyes. "Not quiet."

The female frowned but said nothing.

The male waved a signal and a boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Did you three had a good look at the four?" the male asked.

Another two girls stepped out and stood next to the boy.

"We did." They replied.

"Good, I have a plan but it won't take place now." The male said.

"Why not now?!" the female growled.

The male lifted his head and looked at the female straight in the eye. "It would be best later on."

The female snorted and they all stepped back into the shadows.

**Yeah I'm done!**

**Sorry Soyaki didn't break the password yet but still you can**

**REVIEW!**

**My other stories:**

**'PPGZ: Enter The World Of Beast Spirits'**

**'PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**


End file.
